Tremor of Thunder
by Lunaquatro
Summary: "Lightning. It flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect. It only destroys."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or One Piece.

It was just another typical day for eight years old Uzumaki Naruto. After being chased out of six different shops, he had decided to go exploring in the forest north of Konoha. He was currently standing in a grove wondering which way to go.

"Dammit, still didn't manage to get any food today. I'll have to see if I can find anything while exploring." He took a moment to get his bearings.

"Right, there should be some fruit trees this way," he said pointing in front of him.

"Are you sure?"

Naruto turned to see a figure standing in front of him that looked to be a man. He wore a cloak that hid his face and was holding one hand inside as if hiding something.

"But then again, can you be sure of anything in this world?" The man said, "If I told you I could give you a power unrivaled in this world, would you believe me?"

Naruto stared at him, "Who are you?"

"Me, I'm an old relic from a different world. Who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah, but you are much more. The power of human sacrifice, a child's innocence to hold back a beast's power. You hold something in you that changed your life from the very beginning."

Naruto stared at the man in part fear and part curiosity. "And how do you know?" he asked, "And what exactly is it I hold?"

"Ah, forget about that right now, I'm here to present you the chance ti become a legend. It's simple, I give you a strange fruit and you eat it. Boom, you instantly become awesome. Good deal?"

"Yeah, cause just eating a strange fruit will make me awesome. Are you alright old man?" Naruto asked looking disbelievingly at him.

"It's a simple choice," replied the man holding out a strange looking fruit. It was the size of a melon and was yellow with jagged blue lines circling the fruit that seemed to pulse like a heartbeat. A lightning-bolt shaped stem protruded from the top. "Eat it or don't."

Naruto paused for a moment before grabbing the fruit and in three bites devouring it. The man looked to reveal a smile. "Live with no regrets. Hopefully that will help you,"

Naruto's face blanched as he shouted, "This tastes disgusting!" He looked up, "Hey, what kind of fru..."

The place where the man been standing was now empty and all that was left was a black cloak lying on the ground.

Suddenly Naruto went very still and began trembling before straightening up and smiling as blue sparks began jumping between his fingers.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Naruto could only stare at this before he was abruptly interrupted.

**"WHAT DID YOU DO?"**

"Who's there?" Naruto began looking around him to find the source of this new voice.

**"Good luck finding me out there. Unless you can look inside your mind."** The voice chuckled to itself.** "Actually that's an idea, I'll show you what you have done."**

Naruto started frantically looking around him only to see the landscape turn into a dark sewer with a large gate in front of him with a seal in the middle of it. A large red eye stared at him from the darkness.

**"If you had entered your mind five minutes ago this is the scene you would have grown accustomed to. Now, however after eating that strange fruit the scene is changed a little."**

The area around Naruto began to ripple and distort before revealing an island that was floating in the clouds with a storm overhead that, every ten seconds, released a volley of lightning bolts. In the middle of the island a large stone shrine sat overlooking the the sky. Atop the shrine lay an enormous fox with nine large tails. The same red eye from the sewer stared down at Naruto.

"What the hell are you?"

The fox chuckled, **"Have you not heard of me? I am the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune!"**

"Eh, no that doesn't ring any bells. Sorry?"

**"TREMBLE IN FEAR BEFORE.. wait a minute, you haven't? I was sent against this village eight years ago, lost to the Fourth, prick, and ended up sealed in a child. Never heard of this?"**

"No, all the villagers say I'm a demon fox though... wait a minute, sealed eight years ago, I'm eight years old..."

**"Figured it out have you?"**

"I feel like there's a connection. Not sure what though. Gimme a sec." Naruto sat down thinking to himself while the fox was staring at him in disbelief. Suddenly Naruto shot upright. "Is that what the old man was talking about? You're sealed in me, aren't you?"

The fox could only stare at disbelief at his 'container' who seemed pretty pleased with himself for figuring this out.

**"Because you suffer from a lack of schooling I will disregard your current level of stupidity. But if you are to remain my container we need to fix that."** The fox stared at Naruto who was staring back with a look of excitement. **"Brat, if you are to represent me in the world of the mortal, we will have to make you an acceptable host. With the powers that man has given you we are going to make you a legend."**

Naruto started to bounce up and down. "Ahahaha, this is gonna be awesome!"

**"Calm yourself, first you need to find an acceptable home. That old apartment you were given will not do. Follow this forest west and you should find something useful."**

After walking for half an hour Naruto suddenly stopped. "Whoa, I'm starting to feel strange. Is that fruit doing something to me? Oi, foxy?"

**"My name is Kurama."** The fox growled at him from within Naruto's mind. **"And no, what you're feeling is my chakra. This is the area where I fought the Fourth. My chakra is highly concentrated in this area so normal people rarely visit here. Now if you go a little bit more you will find a place I think that will suit our needs perfectly."**

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and walked on. When he got through the line of trees he found himself at a flight of stairs. He quickly ran up them to find himself in an ornately decorated building. "What is this? Am I in the right place Kurama?"

**"Haha, yes. This building used to be inhabited by priest and priestesses but after my attack, they had to leave or they would die from my chakra. You are immune to it, being my container, so naturally it is a good building to stay in to avoid unnecessary attention. Also I thought it would fit with your new powers. Afterall, this is a shrine to the lightning god."**

* * *

And done. That is the start of my first story.

Please review if you liked it, any and all suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

"talking/**talking"**

_'thinking/__**thinking'**_

Naruto stood outside the Academy reflecting on the event that changed his life. Now, a year afterwards, he was about to start attending this school for shinobi.

He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and khaki shorts with plain sandals. He stood near a group of people his own age, watching all their parents look at him with fear and hate in their eyes.

He examined the group._ 'Right, there's some civilians, clan members and there we go, the clan heirs. Don't look like much, eh, Kurama?'_

**"Neither do you, so don't get cocky. Watch those two over there, how they look at the others."**

Naruto looked over to his left to spot the first one Kurama pointed out. A boy his age and someone who looked to be his brother. They both possessed the same dark black hair and an onyx pair of eyes. Both were surveying the group looking for students with potential.

The other was a girl. She was standing beside a middle-aged man. He assumed they were father and daughter because they both possessed the same white pupil-less eyes, while the girl's had a slight lavender tint. They were both regarding the would be students with disdain.

**"Both of them possess powers based around the eyes. The girl is a Hyuuga, don't worry about, her eyes are utilised with hand-to-hand combat. But watch that boy, he is a member of the Uchiha. They all possess eyes that can manipulate your senses completely. They can be very dangerous."** Kurama fell silent for a moment. _'You sound like you have personal experience.'_ **"The only reason I'm inside you is because of an Uchiha. There's your teacher."**

A man walked over to them. He wore standard Chunin gear, his only noticeable feature was a scar that stretched across his nose to either cheekbone.

"Hello, my name is Iruka and I will be your teacher for the next six years. If you will follow me we'll start with some taijutsu spats to find everyone's current abilities."

At the sparring area, which was just a circle on the ground. Naruto watched as, starting with the girls, Iruka would call two names who would then proceed to attempt to either knock the other to the ground or out of the ring.

_'This is pathetic. Why are we here again?'_

**"Remember the plan. Just stick with this for now. We need to find out the village's strength, and what better way than to use their education system?" **

The only one of the girls who showed any promise was the girl of the Hyuuga who used the tips of her fingers to disable her opponent.

Next, he moved on to the boys, which usually ended in brawls on the ground. Except for two boys who didn't even fight, one just forfeited out of laziness, and the Uchiha who quickly incapacitated his opponent.

Finally Iruka called out, "Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto."

"It's just Naruto. No Uzumaki. What use is a clan name with no clan." He was facing a rather feral-looking boy with red marks on his cheeks.

He stared across at Naruto. "This will be over quickly." He snarled out. Naruto's only response was to smirk. _'He doesn't know how right he is.'_

It was over instantaneously. Kiba lunged at Naruto who dodged and, so quick it couldn't be seen pushed Kiba, who tripped to fall outside the ring.

"Winner Uzum...uh, Naruto."

Kiba walked away angry at his, supposed, self-defeat while the rest of the class laughed.

After this they went inside to their classroom where they were told to seat themselves. Naruto made his way to the back and sat down. One of his classmates went to sit beside him only to find himself shocked when he got close to the led to Naruto getting a full bench to himself where he could survey the class.

The six years went by quickly with the only event of note being the Uchiha massacre, which led to Sasuke distancing himself from the class and focusing on training leading him to top everything in school except taijutsu, in which Naruto reigned supreme, usually by his opponent exiting the ring.

Naruto entered the classroom and took his seat at the back. Just in time to watch the daily occurrence of Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura fight over the seat beside said Uchiha.

He watched the class from his position at the back._ 'By tomorrow twenty seven people will go on to be ninjas, while the rest return to the Academy. Please don't let either of those be on my team.'_

Iruka entered the room and and explained that they would be called out alphabetically and examined on the three basic jutsu. Their taijutsu scores from the year would be totalled and there would be a written test. All these would be converted to points. Only students who gained enough points would graduate.

And so the long process of testing began. Starting with Aburame Shino the student would enter a different room, attempt the jutsu, then return and send the next one in. For Naruto's turn, he had to think carefully because the fruit had robbed him of any ability to manipulate chakra. Kawarimi was up first, he moved so fast Iruka didn't notice that he simply placed the chair in his previous position and stood in it's place. For Bunshin he ran around Iruka at such speed he left afterimages in his wake. Finally for Henge he simply turned into his lightning form netting him an easy pass, though his clones 'didn't really look solid'.

And then it was done, class over, to return tomorrow to find out the graduates.

"Hey, Naruto." It was Mizuki. "How did your tests go?"

Now he was suspicious, Mizuki hated him. Something was up. "Alright."_ 'Let's see where this goes.'_

"You don't sound very confident. You know, I'm not supposed to tell you but there's another way to become a ninja."

**"Wow, really. Does he think you're that stupid?"**

"All you have to do is get the Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage building and, without getting caught, bring it to me outside Konoha. It's an infiltration test."

**"I've seen some idiots in my time, but he tops it all. He really thinks you're stupid enough to fall for that."** Kurama chuckled to himself.

"Thanks, Mizuki-sensei. I won't let you down."

Mizuki smirked as he walked away. "I know you won't Naruto."

**"What? Did I miss you turn into an idiot?"**

_'Oh, please. That bastard will get what's coming to him. Soon no-one will ever look down on me again.'_

The whole town was in uproar. The Scroll of Sealing was missing. Someone had taken it without ever being noticed and there were ninja everywhere looking for this mysterious thief who bypassed all of their security.

* * *

Meanwhile just outside Konoha a blonde-haired ninja was walking towards his meeting spot with Mizuki.

"Nobody even noticed me walk out. Some security." Naruto chuckled as he set down the large scroll strapped to his back.

Just in time to duck as a Fūma shuriken barely missed decapitating him. "If no-one followed you then no-one will notice you die."

Mizuki was crouched across the clearing atop a branch. "Even if they did, would anybody miss a demon like you? You know why all the villagers hate you? It's supposed to be a secret. Naruto, you are the nine-tailed demon fox!"

Mizuki grinned as Naruto stumbled from the shock before he heard laughter. "What's so funny?"

"I'm not a demon. I speak with one and there are some clear differences. But to those I don't like..." His head shot up so his eyes stared straight at Mizuki while sparks began forming in his hands. "...I can be much worse."

* * *

**Hokage's office.**

"Sir, we found the Scroll of Sealing. It was in the possession of a chunin, Mizuki." The Anbu agent said placing the scroll on the table.

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood up and walked to the window. He puffed on his pipe before speaking, "How was he captured?"

"Actually sir, he wasn't. He was found outside Konoha, unconscious and in bad shape. Medics say his wounds indicate he was struck by lighting."

Academy the next day

"Team Seven- Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Naruto. Jonin sensei- Hatake Kakashi"

_'Damnit!'_


End file.
